


Nothing

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru finds Genta in France, post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Genta finds Takeru down by the water again, but this is different water, and they are different people. 

Well. Not entirely different. 

"TAKE-CHAAAAAAAN," Genta crows, breaking into a run. Takeru turns just in time. Genta leaps into his arms. Takeru oofs softly as he leans back against the rail, but he doesn't fall. He never falls. He always catches Genta. "Welcome to Paris!" Genta says happily into Takeru's ear.

Takeru smiles, lets him down, but doesn't quite meet his eyes. 

* * * 

"All goes well?" 

Genta nods cheerfully, scrubbing the surface of his cart. He's been busy lately. It's good. He likes being busy. This spot here, under the sycamores in the park, is one of his favourites. 

Ika-chan and Ebi-chan poke curiously at Shishi Origami, who's leaning precariously on the edge of the tank. Takeru reaches out without looking to scritch Shishi on the back of the head. "It's been great! I've learned so much. I've done all kinds of classes. I'm ready to come home, though."

The tension in Takeru's shoulders eases, and isn't that interesting. Genta keeps chattering away about this and that, serves two customers then a group of five, and pretends he hasn't noticed a thing. 

* * *

He takes two days off and takes Takeru to see the sights. 

They talk about nothing in particular. Takeru is reasonably forthcoming by his standards, and even manages to tell Genta a few tidbits of information about the others that Genta didn't already know. Genta doesn't have to hold all the conversations by himself when they get icecream, when they take a paddleboat in an amusement park, when they most definitely avoid the haunted house, when they go to the Louvre and up the Eiffel Tower and do all the other touristy things. 

"How long are you here for?" Genta asks one night. "You're staying with me each night, right?" 

Takeru shrugs. "Thank you. Jii said seven days. I said five."

"So you're here for seven?" 

Takeru throws a pillow. Genta grins, and continues getting ready for bed. 

* * *

Takeru seduces him that night. Genta is hardly a difficult conquest, however, and would've done it himself if Takeru had not made the first move. He doesn't like how fragile Takeru feels against him, for all his muscles, for all his grace, for all his solidity. But he does like how Takeru moves under him. He likes how Takeru murmurs his name with such gentle vulnerabiity, though that's the only sound he makes. It's the only sound he _ever_ makes during sex. 

When they're lying breathless together, afterwards, Takeru asks, "How did you know what you wanted to do?" 

Genta pauses in the middle of arranging Takeru under him to his liking, pulling his arms and legs this way and that. "I turned over my options until I found things that fit against me, Take-chan," he says quietly. This had never been a difficulty for him, but he does not want to make Takeru feel as if he's given no thought to his response. "And if things no longer fit, because of my circumstances or my goals, I did it again." 

He flops down at last, head on Takeru's shoulder. 

"Ah," is all that Takeru says, but Genta can feel him considering.

Genta thwaps him on the chest, then pulls the blanket up over them both. "You're not-"

"-nothing, I know." Takeru draws in a ragged breath. "I am Shiba's head."

"And more than that. You're Take-chan," Genta insists.

"Ah."

Silence again. Genta would push, but he's tired and he's not sure how much he can accomplish at this point anyway. "If you want me to shut up," he bargains hopefully, "you need to do that third thing to me again." 

That, at least, startles a laugh out of Takeru.

* * *

Genta, of course, comes home at the same time as Takeru, and is pleased to see Jii's response. After the usual greetings and re-establishment of Genta in his old room, he winds up staying with Takeru that night anyway. 

Takeru's restless. 

Genta considers smacking him over the head to get him to stop prowling around the room, but all he can see is those awful videos of animals left too long in cages, unable to relax, prowling around and around. He sits cross legged on the foot of the bed, and he just waits.

Takeru caves eventually. "I don't _know_ how to do this," he admits, facing away from Genta. His hands are open, dangling by his sides. Can't even allow himself that much tension. 

"You don't have to," Genta says amiably, projecting confidence and affection as hard as he can. "You should find it hard. And really easy!"

Takeru's head droops, then he spins. "Hard and easy?"

Genta grins, but not without sympathy. His friend has had a path mapped out for him since childhood. Genta's had options, though some of them have sucked pretty hard at times. He's used to the whole free will, making your own decisions thing. "Hard to find the right choices. Easy to try things," he clarifies. "Take-chan. I'll help you. And I promise I won't make you learn guitar."

Takeru makes a strangled, inarticulate sound of frustration, but he droops his way over to the bed, and Genta can see the beginnings of a smile on his face. He near flings himself at Genta, who falls back, catching him deftly, holding him close, murmuring how much he loves him into his ear. 

Takeru catches Genta when he jumps. 

Sometimes, Genta catches _him_ , and that's all right, too.


End file.
